<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stag Belongs To The Doe by I_seek_immortality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104929">The Stag Belongs To The Doe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_seek_immortality/pseuds/I_seek_immortality'>I_seek_immortality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 05:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_seek_immortality/pseuds/I_seek_immortality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is brewing in the wizarding world. Danger is looming over the skies of the wizarding world. Marauders and Lily are starting their journey of seventh year. What does fate have in store for them? No one but time knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James/Lily</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stag Belongs To The Doe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late August wind twirled and rustled the leaves of large mahagony tress. The wind carried some yellow leaves for a while then they fell upon the damp earth. The wind made its way through the window of a black-bricked victorian house and tugged at the hair of a girl who was sitting at her desk, breaking her reverie. She looked across her small room with her green eyes before landing her gaze at the blue envelope that was perched peacefully at her desk. She sighed smilingly and ran a hand through her hair, taming her frizzy mane of red. She opened the envelope, took the letter out, and read it again for the umpteenth time.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>It read: "To Lily Evans,<br/>
Street no. 14,<br/>
Greensvile,<br/>
Cokeworth,<br/>
England.</p><p>Miss Evans, you have been appointed as the new head girl of Hogwarts this year. We hope you will take your duties responsibly and be a good role model to the younger wizards. The prefect meeting will be at my office after the great feast.</p><p>~Albus Dumbledore<br/>
Headmaster<br/>
Hogwarts</p><p>P.S. I like Sherbet Lemons."</p><p>Lily still couldn't believe it. She was Head Girl. Head Girl. Her efforts had finally payed off. When she first saw the head girl batch that was shining splendidly at Hogwarts, she knew she would have it one day. And now, she had the title. She took the badge - nay, her badge - out of the envelope, and looked at it with shining eyes. The golden badge was resplendent with sunlight. "Lily Evans, Head Girl," it read. She carefully place both the items - the letter and the badge - inside the envelope, and wondered who would be the head boy. </p><p>Preferably, it should be Remus Lupin. He was a very diligent student who was very good at studies with warm brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was also the gryffindor prefect with Lily in 5th and 6th year. They had developed a close bond of friendship during their patrolling rounds. Out of all the other prefects, he was the best choice, but this decision was in the hands of Dumbledore. She had to wait for tomorrow to find out this mystery. As for now, she should write to Alice, her best friend from the wizarding world, and tell her about this good news.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>"To Alice Prewett,<br/>
Prewett Manor,<br/>
Godric's Hollow,<br/>
Wizard Bath,<br/>
England.</p><p>Dearest Alice,<br/>
I am extremely delighted to tell you that I have finally become the Head Girl of Hogwarts. Now you don't have to read my anxiety filled letters of whether I would become the Head Girl or not. My house is so quiet after Petunia left to live with her Walrus boyfriend. Merlin help putting logic into my sister!  Can't she see how bad her choice for boyfriend is? A week ago when she came to our house for dinner, she said she is marrying that bloke. I am astounded at her sheer stupidity. Anyway, I can't wait to meet you tomorrow.<br/>
Looking forward to see you at Hogwarts<br/>
Yours,<br/>
Lily<br/>
P.s. Who will be the new Head Boy? My curiosity is killing me.<br/>
P.s. Have you Snogged Frank yet. He would'nt complain if you did, you know."</p><p>Lily smiled as she pictured Alice reading that letter and shaking her head at her and blushing furiously when she read the last night. Her best friend was the sweetest thing since the milk chocolate Lily had eaten when she was in third grade. Alice Prewett was a pureblood witch with brown hair and sky-blue eyes. She was one of the only purebloods she knew who were genuinely nice to muggleborns like her and didn't treat them as if they were dirt in their shoe. Lily had been friends with Alice since their meeting at Hogwarts express. She had consoled Lily with her soothing voice after some purebloods had called her blood filthy, and the Marauders' bat bogey curse was enough to scare them off. Since then, they both had been the inseparable.</p><p>Lily sighed recalling the memories of the mischief makers of Hogwarts: The Marauders. They were "prankers extraordinaire" as they liked to call themselves. Before the fifth year, their "pranks" on the Slytherins were just borderline bullying. Though as much as those slimy Slytherin gits deserved it, it was still bullying. Their ringleader, James Potter, always pestered her. He was vain and proud; he strutted as if he owned every brick of Hogwarts. In fifth year, he even had the audacity to ask her out on a date! Naturally, she called him "an arrogant toerang" and other nasty things. She had insulted him a bit too much, if she dared to admit. His eyes had lost some gleam after her denial and endless insults. He never asked her out again after that incident by the great lake. To her astonishment, he had actually matured and became a better person in the sixth year.</p><p>He never hexed any Slytherins. He started helping the younger students with their homework and explained them difficult magical concepts with patience. His ego deflated. He became modest than proud. He and the Marauders still pranked the Hogwarts student body but they were completely harmless and garnered some good laughs during depressing times. When they became partners during potions class for the whole year, she got to know him on a personal level rather than the version he showed her. He was extremely nice to her and agreeable, too. He had a witty Marauder humor that made her laugh more than she allowed to admit. She was very much liking this new James or as his friends claimed, the real James.</p><p>The whole sixth year was a very jolly year for Lily. She made friends with the Marauders. The group consisted of James, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and surprisingly, Remus Lupin. Sirius Black, a pureblood wizard like James, was his best friend and brother. Just like Alice and her, they were inseparable. Sirius belonged to the notorious Black clan, an ancient pureblood family. Unlike his family, he was not prejudiced towards muggleborns. He hated his family for their prejudice and fighted with them too often on this topic. She was well acquainted with Sirius, but he had the knack for getting on her nerves. He was very handsome with long black hair till his shoulders, steel grey eyes and sharp features. Most young witches fancied him, not Lily though. She thought of him as a friend. Besides, his personality was too irksome.</p><p>Peter Pettigrew of the Marauders was a tag-along at first but after some time he had become a very good freind(and a brother) of the Marauders. He had a plump face with watery blue eyes and short curly blonde hair. He had a squeaky voice, like a rat. Many people had made fun of him during the first and second year but the Marauders' hexes and curses shut them up. Remus Lupin was also a part of them. She at first questioned his participation in pranks. But one night she found out he was the sole reason why they didn't get caught. He was the mastermind behind all the plotting. The Marauders had four brain cells in total and all four belonged to him. </p><p>Lily smiled, remembering their silly antics. One's heart would melt at their love. They were together, forever. Until the end, they said. They were brothers, no, more than brothers. The whole Hogwarts knew they'd do anything for each other. They'll die for each other. The Marauders laughed, and loved, and lived, merrily. All knew they were the souls of Hogwarts during their school years. Laughter rang throughout the hallways, ah! Just another Marauder prank. They wore a heart of gold on their sleeves, and held each other's hands, and ran across the snow fields laughing, so jolly and so young. </p><p>Sure, they hexed and cursed, jeered, sneered and insulted. But only to the Slytherins, for they made fun of muggleborns, calling their blood impure. Calling them "Mudblood". But after the fifth year, they grew out of it. They came to know that violence is never the option. Lily gradually became their friend. At first, it was just a smile, then laughing with them in the hallways, then sitting with them at the Gryffindor table and in classes, and then at last becoming their close friend. She loved it. Every moment of their freindship. They radiated happiness. She could swear she saw them glow when they laughed together. And their laugh was too contagious.</p><p>Their was only a day left for the seventh year of Hogwarts. It was her last year. She was not in any way ready to face the real world. So many fears had kept her awake at night this summer. There was a war brewing. Her kind was in danger. Hogwarts had always been a safe heaven for every student. But after Hogwarts, she didn't even whether she'd survive or not. She was a Gryffindor. She had to be brave. She had to set example for the rest of the student. That was her job as a Head Girl. But deep down, the fear of death always leaves one in turmoil. She was scared. Scared for her parents, scared for her friends and scared for herself. Who knows what will happen to the wizarding world? Will darkness reign or light? No one knows. Hope is all she could do.</p><p>Lily straightened her arched back and stood up. She opened her door, grabbing a cloak from the hook, and sprinted towards the main door. "Mum," she called, " I'm going for a walk." "Wait, Lily!" Said her mother from the kitchen. Lily stopped and looked at her. Mrs. Evans was a short woman in her forties with graying blonde hair and eyes green like Lily's. She and her heart were both very beautiful. Lily looked exactly like her mother had looked when she was a teen but with red hair. "Your father wants to eat barbecue tonight. Lily, be a dear and bring a bottle of barbeque sauce from the new grocery store that has opened next to the park, they are having a sale. You know how disgruntled he gets if his barbeque is not perfect. Bold words coming from the worst cook, if you ask me."</p><p>Mr. Evans snorted from the sofa and turned the next page of the newspaper. "Honestly, Holly, your insults are getting old like us," he drawled with boredom. Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen to take care of the steak. Hayden Evans was a tall man in his forties like her mother, with almost gray auburn hair and dark eyes. He was a professor of History at one of the local university in Cokeworth. Lily and her father shared the same shade of red hair, a dry sense of humor, impulsiveness and a boredom towards society in general. "Remember to be back by five, lily-flower," he said, using her old nickname. Lily smilingly nodded and then she was off to the park.</p><p>Lily loved walking. It was beneficial to the health of both her body and her mind. It helped her mind to clear off every worry in this dire world and think about random things. Making sure nobody was watching, Lily skipped towards the street, giggling like a child. The path towards the park was just like any street of Cokeworth. It had tall brick walled house with smoke coming out of the chimneys. Swirls of smokes always covered the skies. There were no trees except the ones in the park. Cokeworth was an industrial town with hundreds of different factories. But Lily was one of the lucky ones who lived in the far side of city where the conditions were at least mildly pleasant. In her street, there were huge mahagony trees that flanked the path towards the main town. They also produced decent amount of clean air to breathe in. Had the Evans been living in a polluted area, her mother would've eaten her father alive. Her mother was a lover of nature, the beautiful garden in their patio was her courtesy only.</p><p>After walking for a mile, Lily finally arrived at the park. So many memories of hers were tied with this. Some she still laughed about, some she still cried about. The park was just like the last the time she saw it. The same old swing next to the old willow tree. The same trees on the perimeters. The same valley of thousands of flowers. The same view of the industries. But not the same Lily. There are so many little things in life that give us happiness. But nobody cares about them until they disappear. Old Sages say that we must cherish everything in our life as long as they last for all perish before time. But we still don't care. We live a carefree life devoid of worry and then suddenly everything abruptly starts falling. And we fall too with them. Lily knew this for she had lost two of her closest friends. So simple were the days of her childhood and now she was standing in the midst of a war. It was almost funny, how quickly things change.</p><p>Lily sat on the old swing but there was no one to swing her. Petunia was her first friend. Her sister. They loved each other dearly. They played in this park only. Petunia shared her dolls with her. When lily was two, it was Petunia's first day of school. She was screaming with joy. When she came back home, she embraced Lily in a tight hug, and told her how much she missed her. She told Lily everything about her day: her new classroom, her new teachers and her new friends. "But don't worry," Petunia had said, "You'll always be my best friend." Best friends, they were. When Lily turned five, they swore to each other. "Lily and Petunia, Together forever," they had carved it on the willow tree. But nothing lasts forever.</p><p>When Lily turned eight, strange things began to happen. Books began flowing in the air, the halloween pumpkin began dancing in circles, flowers began blooming in her hands. Her parents didn't believe their eyes at first, later they took her to a priest. The priest performed some rites but nothing wrong was found. For the whole year her parents were in great distress. When Lily bloomed the flower she named upon on her hand, she expected Petunia to laugh and compliment Lily, to be curious and ask her how did she do it and whether she could do it too, to even be a little scared then smile at her. But never in a million years had that eight year old child expected the reaction she had recieved from her own sister.</p><p>"Freak," Petunia had called Lily, her dark eyes were wide with fear, and then went off running towards their house, blonde hair flying as she went. That's when everything had started to change. Petunia never talked to her. She only sneered at her and constantly called her a freak. Lily always thought highly of the strange things that were happening to her, but after Petunia's insults, she began to reconsider it. She cried everyday to Petunia and begged her to talk to her. But Petunia never did. Petunia started to make new friends at school and Lily saw almost none of Petunia during the day. Then slowly their distance furthered and insults doubled. Now, they didn't even talk. Her and Vernon had forgotten Lily's existence and they were more than happy without her. Just like the strongest hate can turn into love. The strongest love can turn into hate. Sometimes years are needed, sometimes months, sometimes weeks, sometimes days, and sometimes, just a single second.</p><p>Then Snape came into her life. Just after Petunia left the park, he came from the Willow tree and told her she's a witch. "You're special, she's not," he had said. If only she knew how wrong that last sentence was. He told her about a whole new world filled with magic and Lily fell for it. They spent all their time together. Lily asked him thousands of questions and he answered with as much enthusiasm as hers. Lily's heart had a hole of loneliness and Snape filled it with his freindship. They were too young, star crossed eyes and all. They played in this park and talked of magic. He told her tales of old wizards. He told her of Hogwarts and how she'll get her letter. He told her of Azkaban and dementors, she remembered herself getting scared when Snape mimicked them and then them giggling together over it. Such mirth filled were those days. But now they are nothing but memories to lock in the hidden chambers of her mind.</p><p>When Snape and Lily turned 10, they received their Hogwarts letter. Professor Mcgonagall had come to her home, just like Snape had told her. Petunia's face had formed a thin line while her parents hugged Lily, proud that their daughter was a witch. Petunia looked at them, something distant in her eyes and left the house. She came late at night. Snape and her went to the valley of flowers the next day. "Here, I've got something for you," he said, flustered, and gave her a flower. It was a Lily. "Thank you, Sev," Lily said. She saw a bruise on his arm and asked him about it. "Nothing, I just fell," he said but his eyes were darker than usual. "Sev, you can tell me," Lily said. Snape hesitated before sighing, " It's my parents. They fight all the time. My mother is a witch but," he stopped suddenly but then looked at her eyes and continued, "My father is a muggle. He hates my mother for being a witch. He fights with her on this and I sometimes end up getting the short end of the stick." He frightenedly looked at her as if he was expected her to get up and leave him. But Lily hugged him. Snape stiffened before hesitatingly hugging her back. "It's going to be okay, Sev, I promise. You can talk to me about it if you want. I'll always be there for you." Snape nodded with glistening eyes and put the Lily next to her ear. Lily smiled at him and something distant was in his eyes too.</p><p>The fall of their friendship began at Hogawarts. At sorting, Professor Mcgonagall put the hat on her head and the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily didn't miss a broken look from Snape as he locked her eyes with him from the Slytherin table. He had said that they could still be best friends. But a bat would even notice the strain in their relationship after that. It was a wonder their friendship had went as long as five years. But in the fifth year, it  finally fell apart. He called her Mudblood. It wasn't even surprising. He called everyone of her birth with the same name. Why was she any different? Lily said that to Snape when he apologized to her. "Because you're different, Lily," he said. "Why," she asked. "Because I l- you, you are my friend." He said in an eager tone. "Was, Snape."<br/>
And she left, leaving him alone in the dark. When she openered her trunk later that night, she found the same Lily flower.<br/>
It was decayed.</p><p>And here Lily was, in the same park where everything had started. She took her hand towards her eyes and found them wet. She was weak, pathetic and vulnerable. Her heart was shattered in little tiny pieces that could only be stitched with a golden thread. But isn't gold the rarest? Who was to blame for her condition? The people in her life or her fate or herself. At the current moment fate seemed more suitable to her. She went to the grocery store, bought the barbecue sauce and went home with no thoughts. The sun was setting when she opened the door to her house. "Everything all right, dear, you look quite beaten," Mrs. Evans said worriedly when Lily sat at the dining table. Lily smiled and replied, "Yes mum, just tired." She ate the barbecue as her father complimented it and said how it was so perfectly cooked he could eat hundreds. She quickly went to her room and lied there in bed. But sleep was merciless. She stayed awake as so many thoughts intruded her mind. She could do nothing but worry about tomorrow and the 7th year. Who knows what fate has in store for her?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! The characters belong to the author J.K. Rowling. Though, I don't support her views. Criticism is always accepted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>